


Hold

by WastingYourGum



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rare Pair Bingo R3 prompt: Hold</p><p>John shows up at a small local dojo in response to a help wanted ad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about 30 years (no really) since I did any judo so apologies to anyone who seriously practices it for my woefully inaccurate portrayal of it here!

John almost didn't make it through the door of the dojo. Not because he was having second thoughts - which he was - but because he was nearly flattened by a surge of excited children coming out as he was trying to go in. He managed to duck to the side as they passed only to find he had to make the same manoeuvre again when their mothers followed hot on their heels seconds later, chattering as much as their children.

He pushed open the door once the coast had cleared and peered into the large hall within. "Hello?"

"With you in a second," came a gruff male voice from an open door at the back of the room.

John stepped further inside and took a look around. He'd been in some real dumps over the years but this place was clean, brightly lit and the equipment looked well maintained. Yeah, he could work here. Thank goodness Mike Stamford had spotted that help wanted ad in the local paper. John had completely missed it but when Mike had pointed it out they both agreed it was absolutely perfect for him.

"Sorry. Just had some quick paperwork to sort. Joys of being the owner."

John turned to see a handsome older man with spiky greying hair approaching him. He was wearing the traditional white judogi with a black belt. It set off his tan to perfection. He held out a hand. "You must be John Watson. Greg Lestrade - we spoke on the phone."

"Hello. Yes." John shook the offered hand.

Lestrade's grip was firm but not overly tight which made a nice change from some of the macho idiots John had met who seemed to think crushing your hand proved something.

The man flashed him a dazzling smile. "Did you bring your kit?"

John held up his bag in demonstration while his brain tried to remember how to form words.

"Great! I thought since I'm already changed we'd get the fun part of the interview over first if that's OK with you? Just a quick practice so I can check your technique - make sure you know what you're doing."

"Sure," John croaked.

"Changing rooms are just through here." Lestrade showed him through another door into a room filled with low benches and lined with wooden lockers. "You'll need a pound for the locker - got one?"

"Mm-hmm." John nodded.

"Ok, I'll be out here when you're ready." Lestrade slapped him on the shoulder and left the room.

John tried to calm his heart rate as he got changed. _For fuck's sake, Watson - get a grip. OK he's the most attractive man you've seen in years but you're here for a job interview._

He wound his own black belt around his waist, tied it and tugged down his jacket.

Lestrade was waiting for him, standing on one side of the large padded area making up most of the floor. He smiled again as John appeared. "Need to warm up? I just took a class so I'm already loose."

"Just some quick stretches should do." John went through a few movements, trying to work the tension out of his muscles and also trying to ignore the feeling of being closely watched.

"You're what? 66 to 73 kilo class?" Lestrade asked.

"Used to be." John chuckled and patted his stomach. "Think I'm a bit over that now. Got a bit out of shape after an injury - working my way back."

"Well this is just for fun, ok? I don't want you thinking you have a point to prove or anything. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"Sure."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

John took his position on the opposite side of the mat. They bowed and then cautiously approached each other, arms out, slightly crouched, hands and eyes looking for an opening.

Both made feints which were quickly blocked.

"Oh, you're a lefty! Brilliant - much more fun." Lestrade looked genuinely pleased - something John wasn't quite used to. A lot of people seemed to treat fighting a left-handed opponent as a chore.

John smiled back. He was starting to enjoy this.

They sized each other up for a few more seconds before John managed to duck inside Lestrade's guard and get a grip on his jacket. Lestrade then used his slightly longer reach to bypass John's defence and take a similar grip on John's clothing.

They pushed and tugged against each other for a few moments before John went on the offensive. He pushed towards Lestrade and tried to hook one of his feet around one of Lestrade's legs but the taller man was easily able to stay out of reach. John dropped his hips again and went back to the cautious dance of trying to catch that elusive advantage…

...which Lestrade suddenly gave him. He pulled down to the right but didn't shift his feet to compensate meaning he was slightly overbalanced. John brought his hand down on Lestrade's left arm, broke his hold, grabbed the top of Lestrade's right arm, swung his hips round and in, pressing back against Lestrade's body and using all his momentum, pulled him up and over his head, landing the sensei flat on his back in a perfect ippon.

Lestrade grinned up at him. "Nice koshi-waza."

"You let me do that." John frowned.

"I told you - this is just for me to see your technique. I'll happily give you a proper contest another time." Lestrade suddenly flipped round and John found he was looking at the ceiling with Lestrade's legs wrapped round his shoulders and his left arm pulled firmly but not painfully back towards the floor. John slapped the mat with his free hand and Lestrade released him.

Lestrade got to his feet first and held out a hand to help John up. John's jacket had come loose from his belt and was hanging open. John saw Lestrade's eyes widen as he spotted the large scar on John's shoulder.

"It's nothing." John said, hastily tugging his jacket closed again.

"That's a bloody big nothing. You should have let me know before we started. I'd never have done that hold if I'd known."

"Honestly - it doesn't affect me at all."

"Do you mind me asking..."

"Afghanistan. Sniper bullet."

"Shit." Lestrade pulled open his jacket, revealing thick dark chest hair and a long white scar across the left side of his body, just under the ribs. "Puts mine to shame."

John took a closer look - since he had the excuse. "Knife?"

"Used to be with the Met. Some coked-up little knob in Kilburn had a go with a machete."

"Nasty."

"Yeah - the wife made me give it up after that. Managed to get a generous retirement package and started this place."

The wife… John hoped his disappointment at hearing those words hadn't shown on his face. He really was out of practice if he'd got it that wrong.

"So are you interested?"

John had to process that for a second before he realised Lestrade was talking about the job offer.

"Of course, but… is that it? Didn't you want to ask me some more questions?"

Lestrade shook his head. "Nah - I reckon you'll fit right in. Job's yours if you want it."

"Well that's, that's brilliant. Yes. Thank you."

"Just a couple of things - you'll need a background check since you'll be working with kids. Won't be any problems there?"

"No."

"The kids here are a good bunch - it's the mothers you'll need to watch out for! Clean bill of health?"

"100%. I can give you doctor's certificates."

"Do you like chinese?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Chinese food - would you like to get some?"

"Now?"

"I've got to shower, get changed and close up the shop but yeah."

"Isn't your wife expecting you?"

"Ah. No…" Lestrade scrubbed his hand through his hair. "Ex-wife. Ran off with another bloke."

"Shit, sorry."

Lestrade shrugged. "Don't be. Water under the bridge." He smiled that dazzling smile again "Freed me up to run after some blokes of my own."

John returned the smile. "I've never been one for running. I prefer to hold my ground."

"I can see that. So… chinese?"

"Yeah… sounds good."

"Shower first though, yeah?"

"Yeah." John stood aside and gestured towards the changing rooms. "After you... boss."

Lestrade chuckled. "Just Greg will be fine."

"OK… Greg. You'll have to show me that shoulder hold some time."

"Don't worry - I'm sure you'll get it after a few demonstrations."

"Already looking forward to it…"

John admired Greg's back view as they headed for the showers. Yeah - he was going to hold onto this one...


End file.
